wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Dark Side
This is a short story by shadowhunterthenightwing2014. Prologue She will hatch today. ''Of that, Secretkeeper was certain. For her to hatch now, on two full moons, ''just like Moonwatcher, was amazing. The theory that she had put together in her head, the theory that this ''would prove true, it was amazing that the egg was hatching today. She hurried to the same clearing, the same where she had hid Moon. And the egg was there, silver as the moons. ''Silver as the moons. ''Was it true? Did the moons make Moonwatcher this way? Would the moons make the new dragonet, unnamed as she was, able to tell what was in one's mind? She was amazed. She sat down, and watched. She watched, for as long as any dragon can, until she could not watch any more. She then climbed the tree nearest to her and sat in its branches, hiding. She still watched. And then the egg cracked, a tiny sound. But it got louder, and louder, until it was nearly to hatching. And then the egg split. Out came a dragonet whose scales were an amazing color, dark and majestic, a blue that no one forgets. Her eyes were like ice, looking at you in a way that, to Secretkeeper, was all too familiar... The mind reader. Bright scales shone, and the young one's name was then obvious. The Brightwalker. Chapter 1- Moons Bright Brightwalker wasn't really sure when she had met her sister. All she knew was that they were like friends, not sisters. Moon was a year older, and to Bright she was the smartest person in the world. But her green eyes looked too much like someone else's... someone whose name was cursed by the Dragonets. Her green scales shone in the night, but not in the day. Not like they did in the night. Bright's scales did the same, and she thought it was because of he ability to peer into most other's minds. But Moon couldn't do that... could she? Chapter 2- Mind Reading Goes Both Ways With You Brightwalker was so excited to start school. Her older sister, Moon, had said it was fun, but her mind had really worried. ''IceWings! There is five IceWings there, and they all hate NightWings! And it's really big, what if one IceWing tries to kill Bright while I'm not near? ''But Brightwalker had heard enough. Thinking very loudly, she thought, ''Don't worry, Moon, I can take care of myself. ''And that she could. And then, she was surprised. She had thought that Moon could read thoughts, but she wasn't sure until now, when Moon said in her mind, ''I guess you can, Bright. Chapter 3- Jade Mountain Fatespeaker greeted them. "Hi, Moon! Oh, and here's your sister- Brightwalker, right?" Bright nodded. "Here's your scrolls! Moon will tell you where to go- you're in the Jade Winglet with your sister!" she said, pushing them into Bright's talons. "Thank you." Bright took off with Moon at her side. Moon pointed out all the cool things, like the gong and the banner. Then Moon spotted Kinkajou, and headed off to chat. Bright was alone. She opened her scroll, reading the words inside. Oh, nevermind. Moon! ''she called out with her mind. She soon got a response. ''Come over here! ''Hurrying over to her sister's side, Bright saw an IceWing. He was kind of large... kind of scary... and he was coming to kill Fatespeaker. She mind-shouted to Moon, ''Come on! We have to stop him! ''Moon nodded. Quickly she said, ''But not yet. We have to wait. ''He then flew into the air, scales diamond against the cave walls. He pounced. Chapter 4- Silver Scales Fatespeaker threw herself across the room, then Bright rose into the air. Moon followed, and hurtled towards the IceWing. Bright knocked his head aside, and the frostbreath iced a cave wall. Moon breathed fire... right... down... his... throat. Time seemed to slow down, then he seemed to explode. His scales turned blue, and he died. ''Moon! Why? ''She looked at Bright. ''I didn't know that could happen. I think I melted him- how? ''The cave was a mess. ''We have no one to blame but the moons. ''Fatespeaker rushed over. "Wow, what was that? And now he's dead. So you can melt IceWings!" Moon nodded grimly. "Apparently so." Fatespeaker sighed. "How did you know he was going to kill me?" Moon said, "I'll tell you later." Chapter 5- The Library "What did you mean, by we have no one to blame but the moons?" Moon sighed. "I'll explain later. Lemme show you the library!" Bright used her mind to try to make Moon tell her, but Moon had her wall up in no time. "Alright." They walked through the snaking passageways, and finally Moon turned and stepped in to a doorway. "Here." Then Bright stepped in, and she was amazed. Scrolls! Up to the ceiling, the shelves towered. Scrolls! So much knowledge, in one room. Scrolls! A desk at the end, a black dragon sitting behind it. ''Starflight, Moon said. But the amount of scrolls! She immediately picked one up. She was a slow reader, but she knew she could check a scroll out. ''Current to the Throne, by Matau99, ''Moon clarified. "Cool!" She hurried over to the front desk, excited. She asked the librarian, "Hey, can I check this book out?" He said, "Of course! Just stamp your stamp- Moon, right?" Bright giggled. "Actually, no! My name is Brightwalker." He smiled. "Okay. So, your stamp..." He found it. "Here! Okay, so we stamp this scroll-" he held up a scroll- "with this stamp. Then, when you sign it back in, we stamp it again. Got it?" Bright smiled. "I think so." Moon said, "Here, Bright, put the stamp in the pouch." They then left, ready to have a better day tomorrow. The end, yay! This was fun to write, and I give credit to Matau99 for CttT, also that is a very awesome book! So... The end! Maybe I'll write a sequel, but you guys get to decide. Category:Content (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)